Maybe Hope Will Survive
by Umbrella-chan
Summary: Set in the Mirai Time-line. "Son Gohan was found dead near old Pepper Town."The faith had died down with the intelligible woman's words. Was their any hope for them all?
1. Prologue

**Maybe Hope Will Survive **

**Prologue **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT. Or the characters. Like all fan-antics, I just make up my own imaginary world based off Akira Toriyama's world and characters. I just want to write...*sniff sniff* 

**Author's Notes:** Hmm, well...I was originally known as Son-Kasa. Well, not many knew me...I think only a very few read my stories, so I'm going to try again. This just a touched up story from my recent one. I found some typos and grammatic errors and such and touched it up. Hope you like it, and I hope I get some reviews it gives me confidence to write more. ^-^ 

~Fear the Umbrella~ 

***** **

**Prologue:**

A nightmare. That's about the only word that best describes this place, this planet...this world. A true example of continuous disasters. A world once beautiful, green, and full of life and spirit. Now reduced to rubble, beautiful no more. Instead, gray with despair, and sorrow. This place was Earth. The sight of her alone would make anyone fall to their knees and weep. 

She awaits the nearing of her end. Hopefully, she pleads, that her thread of life will split so she can be released from the pain. Life on her still screams for her end, but everything is not always fair. Her destruction was a burden on her and her children. A burden they must suffer through. Even though she looked it, Earth was not even close to wearing away. 

Disasters. Disasters both natural and man-made. Yes, man-made... 

One man in particular. A genius at that. His own intelligence had made him arrogant and mad. Seeking out revenge upon another. He had suffered against in the past. The down fall of his total domination of the world. His thoughts were aimed at one plan, and project. His plan was to kill the boy, who long ago defeated him. But as he watched his army slowly tumble to his feet, he knew he couldn't beat his strength. The boy's strength was unbelievable. And no doubt, his strength grew more over the years. He couldn't possibly destroy the boy, himself. 

Thus countless years he constructed servants to do the job for him. The mad man stole life. Two heartless souls, which had the anger in them, identical to his. Rebuilding human structure into metal. Tearing their flesh, and bones to replace them with his own specialized gadgets. Examining their brains, erasing their memories of life they once had. Two lives were lost for destruction of one boy. As the doctor smiled in triumph, Kami-sama could only frown. He had no control over such things. The robots were perfect warriors, the body of a human, the strength of a machine. The artificial human. Hungry with success, the doctor, let them wake. 

Oculars of cerulean opened to the world, and upon their creator. Curious, they both moved around like toddlers. Ignoring the words of the doctor, both had explored their own created brains. Thoughts of a child ran through their circuits. Rebellious like teenagers, they two took control and suggested another plan. The doctor disagreed, sending him to his end. The creations were now the creator. As their main objective was to play. And play they would... The dark haired boy reached his arms towards the broken down ceiling above, stretching his muscles to the point of comfort. He looked to his blonde partner, a sly grin appeared on his lips. 

"What are you doing now?" The machine spoke coldly. 

The blonde turned towards her twin, dropping the doctor into a bloody mess on the floor at her feet. 

"Getting rid of the evidence." she joked, wiping a smudge of blood off of her cheek. 

"Well...?" 

"Well, what?" The girl shot back. 

"What must we do now?" 

The girl looked at the boy in thought, bringing back a few strands of her hair, behind her ear. 

"Well we could always do what the doctor told us. It might be a challenge." The last word made her and her twin smirk hungrily. The boy nodded as they walked out of the door of the lab. 

"Son Gokou, we have come..." 

***** **

**Author's Notes:** I apologize before hand for any typos, or misspellings...I seem to be bad at that at times. Please review I need criticism. -begs- 


	2. Chapter One: Kami, Please help us!

**Maybe Hope Will Survive**

**Chapter 1: Kami, please help us!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT. Or the characters. Like all fan-antics, I just make up my own imaginary world based off Akira Toriyama's world and characters. I just want to write...*sniff sniff*

**Chapter 1:**

A young Torankusu stumbled through the front door of his home. His appearance was appalling to what it usually was; tear stained cheeks, red puffy eyes, his Capsule Corp. labeled shirt torn off his right shoulder. His hands limps at his sides, stained with the thick, red liquid of the human body. Feeling as if his life was nothing to him, questioning thoughts that invaded his mind. Why the Earth was so cruel. His legs felt weak the longer he stood in the doorway, then pushing himself to take a couple of steps in the rather large mansion. He blamed himself for everything that had happened, as a couple more tears fled from his eyes. His mouth dry, as he licked his lips with the very little saliva he had, trying to summon enough courage to speak about what events he had just witnessed.

Buruma came right on cue, as she rushed into the main room and stopped in a halt as she saw the sight of her son. Bringing up memories from the last time he had returned, he wasn't conscious at the time, but it still made her weep that her 'baby' was in such terrible shape. Tears started to form again as she kept her gaze on him, also noticing his tears. She let out a gasp upon seconds she just arrived, knowing that something terrible had happened. Was it Son Gohan? She noticed that he wasn't beside Torankusu this time. Well, he never did come along with Torankusu. He usually sent the lavender-haired boy back, once he felt that it was too dangerous and also for Buruma's wishes. She never did like the idea of having him fight; it reminded her to much of her departed mate. But she couldn't hide from the fact that we was born with his father's blood. That of Saiya-jin. The warrior race that was meant to fight, it was their life. She soon found herself letting Torankusu go along with Son Gokou's only son to fight off the Jinzouningens.

She raised a hand over her mouth, as she feared for the worse. Struggling to ask the question, that she might not want the answer to. "Torankusu! _Doko ni..._What happened..."

Buruma was cut off once Torankusu's legs gave out from underneath him, and having him fall to his knees for a moment and then fell forward to land on his face. Buruma instantly ran to her only son's aid, bringing a hand under his chest, and pushed his limp body up.

"Torankusu, please sit up. Iie Torankusu!! Talk!' She screamed at him with utter fear that he wouldn't respond and leave her to rot away with the rest of the dead planet, alone. She panicked as tried with her might to pick him. His breaths were light, almost like a soft whisper as he laid there. Suddenly, a large breath escaped his lips, as he tried to contain his composure.

"Kaa-san....." The boy spoke, ridding Buruma from trying to pick him up, and pushed himself up by placing his hands on the naked floor, his hands placed palm down.

Buruma released her hands from her son, knowing that he could take care of himself. Noticing that she had picked up some of his blood, staining her own hands. Her breath became wispy as she listened for her son's voice. Placing a hand on his back, as she couldn't hold her tears back knowing what he was about to say.

"Son Gohan....Kaa-san. Gohan-san is dead..." He finally managed to say in a soft whisper, only allowing Buruma's ears to hear.

If only it was little bit lighter from her hearing, obviously not wanting to know that information at all. Her eyes sprung open with fear, as she fell back from her kneeling position and right on her bottom. Thus, allowing Torankusu to bring his knees out in from of him as he maintained keeping himself up with his arms. His lavender locks curtaining his pain stricken face from his mother.

"Those monsters had finally finished him off, and me no where to be found. Safe from any harm. Kaa-san...he saved me. Not allowing me to help him out, when he needed it the most. Instead he put me out...to save my own life." He took a deep breath, wincing as he did, having it rather hard to breath now.

"Why...Son Gohan...why did you do such a thing?"

Buruma continue to sob as she saw the young boy crouch down as she began to do the same thing. She couldn't comfort him in any way; there was no way to tell him that everything was going to be okay. It never would be. The last of the Z sensei had been killed. She came towards her son and scooped her arms around him, embracing him into a hug. There was no hope for them, or anyone, anymore. They knew it wouldn't be long before they would be at the sides of Son Gohan and their friends....

***

A few frustrated grunts echoed from the depths of darkness. The inky blackness of the dark was soon disturbed from a light that pierced through it like a sword, and filled the small room with dimness. The light was emitted from a flash light, which had brought its appearance from a small nook in the wall. A silhouette of a person appeared in sight, which happened to have a hold of the flashlight. A sigh escaped the owner's lips, placing the flash light on its butt for balance, and letting the light fill the room with its low amber glow. The features of the being started to show, white, milky skin that was marked with black soot caused by accidental touches of her fingers. Fingers that were as fair as the skin on her cheeks, now stained with the inkiness of oil from the gears she had been slowly working on. With a small smile, she showed her accomplishment and nodded to herself. Wiping her brow with her hand, completely forgetting that there was any substance contained there, leaving a large streak of black across her forehead.

She wrinkled her nose as the bitter smell of the oil had hit her nose, causing her to backing out of the little nook she had climbed in to do her work. She gave a small cough, covering her clenched hand over her mouth out of habit, even though there was no one around for her to be polite to. She dragged the flashlight from the strap that was loosely hanging from her wrist. Bringing a dim to the dark hallway that contained the location of the nook, until the light actually made its way in to view lighting up the hallway instantly with its welcoming amber glow.

She crawled back up to her feet and looked around, as if there was really something magnificent to look at in the dreary tunnel of darkness, never allowed to actually see the light of day. She sighed, then again she wouldn't either. Every since the fateful day, when everyone had rumored that Pepper Town, which was originally located only a few hours of driving distance away, was destroyed with out a reason, panic had sprung up. She didn't remember though, being that she was only four or five years of age. The paranoia in everyone's thoughts had swept through towns that were in the same area of that delightful town. People had being calling their relatives, friends, anyone that lived in there, and every call had been busy. Finally the courageous were sent to the town, which was then nothing but a pile of rubble. Captious of every step they surveyed the area and found no cause of the disaster. To earn a chuckle, the T.V. networks had also sent a news crew to the scene.

Then they came. Without even a warning they came. Craning everyone's neck to look up at the two beings in the sky. The camera crew had been to far away to get a shot, being only two specks in the sky to the viewers at home, whom seemed to be inches away from the television set anxious to see what was going on. With no how or way, the dots had vanished leaving everyone in confusion. Then a scream was heard from the scene of the television. You could tell the camera man was struggling to find the person responsible for the scream, as he wildly thrashed the camera left and right, leaving the viewers dizzy with anger. Then a clear shot was made, the twins stood there. There emotionless eyes stared at each man that stood there. But there was suppose be five men not four. The fifth had surprisingly been in the hands of the blonde girl. Her delicate hands were now wrapped around the man's thick neck, and on her lips was that of a playful smile. It was only a game to them. Killing was a sport, like it us for animals. Everyone that had sat in front of the television got the shock of their lives, along with the six people already there. They had witnessed a brutal killing, right before them. The girl's hands squeezed with simple ease, breaking the man's neck with a gruesome snap, and then releasing her grip to have the man's limp body fall to the floor at her feet, as her twin laughed with demonic amusement.

From that day on, the world had been filled with panic. Thousands, and maybe more, had lost their lives. The earth's population cut in half in just a matter of days. Everyone that was alive with pain-stricken memories of the earth's disaster, turning to their only source for protection, Capsule Corporation. Buruma Burifsu had told them all that she had panned for them, would not very well protect against the Jinzouningens rampage. They didn't care, so Buruma reliantly agreed to help them.

Capsule Villages. Just how the title called them, villages fit in to a very large dome, much like the Capsule Corporations design. Dreading that these would be destroyed, Buruma had instructed them to be put beneath the soil. Troubles soon came; the time they stalled to place those in the ground had lost more lives, and five capsule villages. Now, presently there was only thirteen left. Each not filled with only a limited amount of people, bringing the population down to one fourth of what it was before the Jinzouningens had made their appearance.

Capsule Village One was where Biideru had resided. The largest populated village among the thirteen. She made her way down the tunnel, beneath the village, thinking of her little town. Her village had contained more than thirty-two hundred people, which if you looked at it was not that many people to reside in the largest Capsule Village. She tried not to let that thought get to her, nor anything that was outside of the village bother her at all. She was safe and that was all that matter, or at least she thought she was safe.

For thirteen years she lived in Capsule Village One, now named Hope City. Called this by the few people that had became the engineers, the people that controlled the electricity and the amount of food the village had, and of course by the creator, Buruma Burifsu. She had known nothing except for the artificial world she had lived in. She didn't even know of how warm rays of the sun felt beating down on her skin, instead she had the main lights that filled the ceiling of the dome of the village.

She lived with her father, Mr. Satan. Known by everybody, and you could say famous because of her father's courageous action of stepping up to the machines. He sadly lost, but he luckily didn't lose his life, only his ability to walk. He had been one of the five engineers to manage the village, and she had taken over once she hit that age of sixteen. You could say that she was the main engineer, since she had volunteered to do everything that the past engineers had not succeeded with. Such as the work she was doing then in the basement of the village. The water that circulated into the village had stopped working and she gladly took care of it, which earned her the oil mark that had dried across her forehead. She would also risk her life by seeking towards their neighboring village, number 4. Everyone had looked up to her as a responsible citizen, which had kept her calm and never really worried about the dangerous world they lived in. They would say that she had followed in her paralyzed father's footsteps and became a true hero in the eyes of the survivors.

She reached the end of the tunnel, placing her small hand on the slimly, aged ladder in front of her. She gave one more glance to see if everything was working right, nodding to herself, and then gathered herself to climb the ladder. Reaching the top, she wrapped her legs about the ladders steps as she brought hands up above her head to bring the heavy metal latched above her. With an echoing clang of the door she had popped her head up, to be greeted by her close friend, and also her fellow engineer, Irazza. She gave a small cough before she went to greet her blonde headed friend.

"Biideru! My Kami, you have been done there for over an hour, I thought that you may have got caught in the wires and left us all to die here!" Her rather overreacting friend had beaten it to her, as she completely climbed out of the swallowing darkness of the basement. She took a glance at her friend, and only gave an amusing smile.

Her friend bent over to give her hand out towards her, decreasing her height of 5'8". She was rather tall for a girl her age, the other girls they had grew up with were about two inches shorter, which was an average height for a twenty-two year old. She frowned every time she had showed off her height towards herself, her being a short height of 5'5". Over the many years that she had been friends with overenthusiastic friend, she got jealous of her, noticing that she was more developed then. She had a build like those models from the old magazines she would look at as a child. She would think of her as perfect, noting the shoulder length straight, cornflower hair and the bright, innocent blue eyes. She would always get the most attention because of the way she looked, always wearing clothes that hugged her body perfectly and showing every curve she had to offer. Biideru frowned at the large curve of her breasts. She slightly envied her because of that, as she looked to the small ones that were hidden under the baggy type of clothing she wore. She had always kept the tom-boyish attitude, despite her friend's style, making even more average girl to step aside on.

The thing she liked most about Irazza is that she never rubbed it in on her because of her looks. This was probably because she was ditzy, but Biideru found that she was a true friend.

She shrugged her shoulders in response to her friend, which had her bright, blue eyes wide with an anxious look for an explanation.

"I just realized I had more work than what was supposed to be done. Don't fret about it. And I'm sure that you guys would be fine without me, if I had gotten stuck down there. And I would be hoping that somebody would at least come down there and find me, instead of leaving me down there." She shot an angered look to her friend as soon as she released her friends hand once she got to her feet. The anger was soon swiped away to be replaced with an amusing laugh.

"Well, of course I would go in after you...you know what I mean." The flustered girl turned pink, once she figured she was being teased. She then took a moment to check over Biideru's features and started laughing.

"And what seems to be so amusing now?"

"Your face..." A pause for breath as she continued to laugh. "It seems that something has struck you with a pen, Biideru." She hated to give away what was so funny to her, but Irazza was friends with the younger girl, good enough friends to keep from embarrassing each other.

Confused by the remark, and surprised by the sudden absence of balance in the girl's chuckling form, she looked around from something to repeat her image towards her. She found a window and blinked at her image, 'till she squinted seeing a rather thick line of some inky substance across her forehead, and some smudges on her cheeks. Hearing Irazza's high pitch laughter behind her, began to agitate her as she violently rubbed the blackness of the oil off of her face with the loose bottom of her white shirt. At least it was on her shirt instead of her face, she noted.

"If your done making a fool of me, I was wondering if you would come with me to the tower to check up on things."

Seated on her bottom, she weakly rubbed away the small tears that were starting to form at the corner of her eyes as she let out the last of her entertaining laugh. Taking big gasps of breath, trying to contain herself as her stomach still went up and down with her movements, thus causing Biideru to snort at her friend's amusement on her.

"Alright, alright." Her voice showed a childish whining. "Everything is work with you isn't it?"

"That is not always true." She kept the truth from her voice, as she received an unconvinced look from the blonde who still was in the same position were she had fell. With an exasperated sigh, the blonde helped herself to her feet, dusting her pale yellow shirt, and black pants that seemed to be tighter than they were suppose to be from what Biideru had noted.

"I think you spend more time working on this damned village than actually having fun." She looked up from what she was doing; narrowing her now darkened blue eyes towards her friend in a warning notion." Yes, I know that we are down here because it isn't safe on the surface, and we are hiding down here because of those damn bastards of machines. But that doesn't mean you should throw your life away with work. That causes more stress than what you're asking for, Biideru. You're still a teenager whether you're running from it or not. "

Biideru turned her eyes towards the artificial ground below, noting that the metal floor wasn't such a nice touch to this place. What Irazza had said had been true. She had kept everything about the village to be her first priority, rather than actually leaning back and actually do something 'fun', from the words of her friend. She blinked with harsh cruelty, when the hitch pitch tone of the blonde voice had said that she was a teenager. She never considered that nineteen was still considered being a teenager. Irazza was only three years older than her, which probably made the older woman envy her more because of youth. Biideru have been running away from the fact of her age. She guessed it was because of how depressing her youth was. and how she was so eager to be older and looked up upon, boosting her ego further.

"I'm taking you out tonight, Biideru. And Kami help me, you are going to have fun!" Irazza's voice chirped up and knocked Biideru out of her unconsciousness of thought, making her smile weakly had her friend's demands. She believed 'going out tonight' meant that she was taking her to the karaoke bar that they had placed in the village only a couple of years ago from complaints of the people. She nodded in agreement and they headed towards the tower, which was the base of everything in the village.

The older girl, walked faster than the already thoughtful girl. She kept her head down towards the ground before her, her dark sapphires had danced along the details of the floor she seemed to be walking on, as if she was completely fascinated by the structure of the metallic floor that changed instantly with dirt piled upon it with embedded footprints. She couldn't lie; she was fascinated, by the structure anyhow. At the existence of the place, it still awed her. Irazza's words earlier had caused her to drift off into thought once more. The way she had said, _'we are hiding down here because of those damn bastards'. _She never once drifted off the subject that they were literally trapped down here, having a law not to leave the village at any circumstance. But who would leave anyway? She bit her lip as she searched her thoughts when she had first caught a glimpse of the outside world, once in her life time. When she had gained permission to go to CV #4, to bring them supplies for an injured person, which was three years ago, after she had earned the title of engineer. She was in complete awe at the absolute beauty of the gray world. You would think she was odd, for seeing such beauty in such a dangerous and practically dead world.

Before another thought struck her deep mind, she felt an instance of complete loneliness. Causing her to stop in her steps as the a wave of pain, confusion, sadness, anger, and concern, leaving her to wildly look around for any sign that something had caused that in her. Her mind went blank for any instance, as she felt the wind and force of her body, push her down to the floor. She fought back, wondering why her body just wanted to shut down. Her brain somehow became focused, but her body didn't seem to mind, as it fought against her thinking. Her body added another element to the struggle, pain. Ribbons of pain, flowed gracefully down her legs and settled at her feet, another set of stings enter her upper legs, trying to relax her quad muscles. She wanted to scream for help, wanted somebody to explain what was happening to her. Her pride had kept her from doing what she wished, clenching her teeth tight, not wishing to show her pain by screaming. She found herself biting her tongue, to keep from experiencing the pain that was happening from her waist down. She felt the warmth of her tears swell up to settle in the corner of her eyes, as the pain continued to string through her legs and fight, and then trying to find it's way to her upper body. She glanced about with wild eyes for any sign of her attacker, Irazza know seemed a million miles away, and simply clueless about the state of her friend.

She felt her teeth puncture her tender pink tongue, letting a stream of the bitter tasting blood flow down her throat. The pain had then consumed her body, and she instantly gave up. Her body became limp and she fell to her knees with more pain added to her, and then falling forward to her face. She winced as she experienced the punctures of pain that scattered through out her body, like her whole body was against her, fighting her. What hurt the most was the left side of her chest, right where her heart was located. It ached and sent signals to her brain to just cry and let it all out. To get rid of everything that was attacking her. She felt the lonely darkness of nothing close in on her, as she placed her hands on either side of her face, struggling to get back up to her feet. Her arms became limp against her weight, and once again hit her face on the cold, hard ground. She then broke. Her watering orbs of a pale blue, unleashed its flood of clueless and painful tears. Staining the pale of her cheeks, and then falling towards the dirt beneath her, while others seemed to fill her mouth with those warm, salty tears. She was simply paralyzed with fear. No way of getting up, and no one to help her. Her heart pounded rather loudly in her ears as she heard her own gasps as she saw the darkness come forth for her. Scratching at the ground, she felt the chill of black, and nothing else. She let out another gasp of fear before she fell conscious; lying in a small alley of the capsule village, not even but a few steps from the place she had recently exited from.

*******

**Author's Note**: Hai Hai, tis very long. Yup, I made it longer than the prologue. You see, the prologue really wasn't necessary at all but it helps with how the Mirai world is really like. To help the reader along with the story, so they know that they really aren't ready the "actual time-line". Well, hope you guys like it. Review it helps alot!! I need criticism. 

~Fear the Umbrella~


	3. Chapter Two: Pain Still Resides Here

**Maybe Hope Will Survive **

**Chapter Two: Pain Still Resides Here. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT. Or the characters, except for Kaido, Munoto, Ria, Niaru, and Sukeo. Like all fan-antics, I just make up my own imaginary world based off Akira Toriyama's world and characters. I just want to write...*sniff sniff* 

**Chapter 2: **

Confusion. Fear. Anger. Hate. 

She couldn't feel anything, just nothing. Weightless, the feeling like she some kind of liquid substance just floating there, unable to control any aspect of what she possessed. There were no feelings now, just relaxed, and somewhat completed. 

Her vision was black. Black like the void she was captured in. No sense of direction, just some indescribable emptiness of nothing. The feeling she thought herself to be. So, this is what it felt like to feel nothing, to be nothing that contributes to anything that belongs in the world. How'd she know there was even a world to leave behind? That feeling of grief slowly filled her head. Doubt, what her life was. If she was even alive. She wouldn't care. Her completion was nothing but a lie, she wasn't complete. Something was missing. 

Images started to appear. Giving a fuzzy appearance that hung just below her eyesight. Slowly the images began to take a shape and a color. Still in the bleakness of the black that surrounded her, light illuminated on her pale white skin of her limbs. She regained her body, which only brought more miserable emotions she wished she never really possessed. 

It was a reincarnation of her, and was before her eyes. Living the impossible, but unaware what it actually meant. She felt horrible, doubtful, and fallen apart. She didn't care if she was "reborn", if that what it was. She felt, as she had no soul, she saw no reason for her to even have a life. She wanted nothing, but to be dead. Willing to accept any place that Kami above, would want her to be. 

Her head filled with many questionable thoughts of what she was, who she was, why was she, where was she. The thoughts clamored together like some unorganized space reality of voices that held something different then her, herself. They began to get loader and quite impossible to understand. It was soft gibberish that held no syllables or meaning. It was just noises that ticked off in her head. Slowly they became clear, and then she realized it wasn't her thoughts. It was someone else. Trying to talk to her. More like yelling. She couldn't help but to become extremely irritated by the voice, and silently wished for it to be lowered by another decibel. 

Suddenly, the void of blackness she seemed to hold herself into, began to convulse by swirling and projecting different colors that she long forgotten. And that voice still echoed in this deep place, more like calling to her to escape what she pushed herself into. She felt the heat of something on her, and new evidence of pain in her left knee. She heard the voice, which now gave more of a personality to it. 

" Biideru, please wake up. You can't do this to us already. Biideru, I don't understand what happened.... You were right behind me." 

Two voices now. She felt so hopeless to even talk to them at the moment. 

"It wasn't your fault." 

"It was to. She was right there behind me, and then this happen." The voice got low into a whisper, sounding like was a thought spoken out loud. "I told you that you were over-working yourself." 

Biideru's face shifted in to a vulgar sneer at that last comment. Her eyebrows connected together at the sound of her friend's voice. Her face lightened up to that same peaceful look it had for the past five hours. Then a slow, weak voice made its audible appearance for the first time. 

" Funny how you always twist it to being my fault." 

The two blondes that positioned themselves in that small white room, crowded over their life-time friend's bed as she slept there in an undisturbed sleep, both turned there heads to see a miracle in itself. Both gasped with excitement running to the side of the bed of the startled Biideru. Now opening her eyes, she blinked slowly, wincing from the bright light that illuminating from the top of the room. She took time looking over various items in the room, until she ran across the faces' of her friends. Her eyes widen from the fact that both of her friend's were just inches away from her face, making her yelp. 

"Would you mind getting out of my face?" Her voice was exhausted and groggy, making what she intended to be screaming into loud whisper. It surprised her, to say the least, how painful her voice just sounded. She wasn't in intense pain. It just confused her more. She felt fine, except for her knee, and the singe of pain in her arms, but everything else felt fine. 

Her friends didn't seem to mind at all, after they jumped back a couple of feet just from the startling awake Biideru. Irazza was the first to even make a move, running to her side and wrapping her long arms around Biideru. Biideru winced, not really expecting that, nor the pain that came along with it. 

"Irazza, she's hurt. Have some sense and put her down." Biideru never felt so glad to hear that voice, until now. The blonde squeaked an apology, before she looked towards her again with tears in her eyes. 

"I thought something bad happened to you. You were right behind me and then the next thing I know, you are on the ground unconscious, gasping for breath!" She cried and buried her head in the sheets. Biideru just blinked with surprise and turned to Sharpner with a questioned look. He must have noticed the great confusion, because he sighed and stood up from where he was sitting. 

"It's true. When the engineers finally heard Irazza's cries, we found you barely conscious and gasping for breath." He seemed to catch his breath, looking away, obviously having problems with the next part he was saying. " You started coughing up blood, we thought we would lose you." 

The raven-haired girl clutched a hand onto the shirt she was wearing, not believing exactly what she was hearing. She felt fine. At least she thought she did. The dream spooked her more than anything. Maybe it was some kind of sign that she was near death. That's how Sharpner made it sound. But he did say she was somewhat conscious through the whole thing. She shook her head, the only thing she could do, to try and believe it wasn't true. Sharpner's voice woke her from her thoughts. 

"What happened, Biideru?" Irazza stopped her insane dramatics and lifted her head for the answer. 

Biideru just shook her head with fear, not remembering anything. 

"I...I...don't know. I don't remember any of what you told me...happening. I remember gasping for air before I fainted to the ground...but that's it. There was no one around...it...it was just me. I don't know what happened..." Her whispers shuddered when she talked, scaring her more, as she just buried her face into her hands. 

Irazza and Sharpner just looked at each other, exchanging glances of confusion before turning back to their friend. Crowding around her once more, lending a comforting pat on the back, and trying to calm her down. 

*** 

She just stood there, silent, looking on with wonder and worry onto the immobile figure several feet away. He has been there for hours, maybe more. Just sitting there... The only movement that came from that body was the slow, steady breathing from his chest. He hadn't talked to her, for what seemed like days. He just proceeded to locate himself in the highest room in the building, in which the large window, that filled half of the room, was blown out, letting the dead breeze from outside, into the room. Staring or waiting for something or someone to return back to him. 

Buruma didn't know what to think of her son now. He had been avoidant of everything, including her. She couldn't believe how much this incident had affected him. Although, she had gone through the same thing several times over. Losing all of whom she had gotten close with. Including her husband...She silently gasped, she couldn't really blame her son. She had gone through that same thing that troubled the young Torankusu. She hid from everyone and refused to do anything for days, which was resulted from Bejiita's death. She felt like she would of died from all the pain and loneliness she felt. Gohan was the only one who was brave enough to comfort her. She smiled. Bless that boy. He came to her, and said everything was all right and nothing will ever take Bejiita's place. Also, he pledged that he would protect both her and her son. 

Her memory deluded eyes rose to the growing boy, deep in despair, in front of her. No wonder...Gohan was like a brother to him, and more of a father that he would ever have. Gohan was taking place of Son Gokou, and she had noticed it. And maybe...was trying to fill in his shoes. She sunk her head; it was starting to get to her now. 

_"Son Gohan...you'll memory will never die. We will keep your name alive...._

_"And one day...we'll meet again.'"_

Buruma silently whispered her prayers, raising her head towards the emptiness that was her son. She refused to see Torankusu go through the same thing she had gone through. He was strong, and she knew it. He was however, Bejiita's son. A prince. She smirked sadly through the tears that had escaped from her deep blue of the sky eyes, knowing of her late husband's reaction towards this. He would of commented how foolish and 'human' he was acting. Not as fitting as the son of the Prince of Saiya-jins. Not fitting to even be Saiya-jin. Then insult how her human ways had morphed the boy's mind into mush from all the emotions she had taught him. Unexpectedly, she stifled out a giggle, awaking her senses at the shock of her own voice, humorous. She was more surprised by her own action, stifling a laugh, which was carefully muffled with the back of her hand against her lips, as if she was curtest of anyone of hearing her light laughter. Like her mere voice of light-hearted memories, escaping from her mouth had disturbed anyone. Namely her son. She didn't think it would grab his attention at all, but she was soon wrong when she saw movement finally brought from the once frozen body. 

His slender face was poised towards the window out doors. Searching for something, maybe answers to his difficult questions. He blinded himself from any hope of reality. Sinking in his own world he let himself jump in. He didn't care; he let the indescribable force take him and his thoughts, to places unknown to the human eye, to the human body. A place where only the mind's eye could only over look. In this place he could fear, without becoming embarrassed or ashamed. He can hate without feeling the guilt of another soul looking down upon him. And most of call he could mourn, he could cry without the bothersome "Sorry" and "It's for the better". His metaphysical body trembled, finding that he was only but a spirit in this world. He would be damned if he believed it was for the better. How could it be for the better when he felt this much pain? His fate, the fate that disowned him and spit down upon him. Fate had taken his father, his father that he will never know. Taking away more things than he will ever know or grew to love. And now Fate took something that kept him stable, kept him from going mad with anger. The one person that taught him to control his hate to turn against the ones who harmed. Fate had taken another father from him, his only brother, and his friend. Now, he can't help but to think the gruesome thoughts that Fate will take the only thing left, that he could only truly care about; his mother... 

He heard her laugh at the same moment his mind's eye trapped him into the sickening image of his Kaa-san's appearance to the invisible evil he named Fate. His lost eyes still staring onto nothing, hearing her gentle voice grow to a high pitched scream of desperation as he saw her mangled body finally hit the ground in such a slender way, as if time slowed down, and her body seemed to take on the a ghost like appearance, as the dead-white face of his mother stared at him. Her blue lips whispering a plea of help that wasn't audible. 

Buruma's laugh seemed to carry on through his nightmare, hearing it as realitly seemed to hit him hard enough for a gasp to escape his lips, shooting his head backwards. His cold eyes wildly looked around at his surroundings, trying to find himself to be stable. Then his eye caught his mother. Still alive which made his heart soar. He hadn't lost her yet, but he couldn't help but counter a small shiver running down his spine from what his mind had thought up. 

"Torankusu...?" 

She was careful of his current condition. It was the only movement she seen him make in hours and she wasn't sure if he was really out of his 'nightmare'. Her breath wavered in a whisper, watching his young face become calm, sending down his eyelashes to close for a couple minutes. She figured that he was trying to calm himself down, to get his barring. She was relieved when he reopened his eyes they no longer shown fear or hurt. They were still there but he was blocking them out to please her. 

"Hai, Okaasan. I'm sorry to worry you. Do you need an help in the kitchen?" 

She continued to look over him many times. He had matured too fast for his age. He really had, but there was no stopping it. They both knew that, that childhood innocence was impossible to up hold in a world like this. She worried for her son, and silently apologized for taking away a childhood that she had, had. 

She gave a sigh of relief, noticing something else. He was hiding too much, but she wouldn't bother. At this state he is in, and what happened in this current time. This was in no right any situation to talk about everything that kept him reserved from everyone, from her. Dismissing it she shook her head slowly, giving an almost fake smile to cheer him up, or maybe to herself, if it helped, and agreed to his offer. 

"Yes, thank you, Torankusu dear. How about a nice big dinner tonight?" 

"Hai, that would be great, mother." 

He lifted his legs over to this side of the concrete that he had been sitting on, stretching one of his arms up over his head and to the side. He gave a smile that was truly real, with the hidden pain still lost in his eyes. He had thought that cooking would take both their minds of the troubles, and hopefully find a way to overcome some problems that have been troubling the world. Mother and son walked down the two flights of stairs and began to prepare a meal for two, counting one less again. 

*** 

It seemed like forever until someone left her alone. It had always had been tension in the air for the remainder of the day. Sticking needles in her arms, of what they didn't inform on telling her, checking her wounds, which were only scratches from where she had fallen on to her knees, and also checking up on the machine that she seemed to be connected to many wires. She couldn't even yawn without some nurse sticking a Popsicle stick down in her throat, in hopes of trying to find out what had happened to her. Maybe she was being to calm about the whole thing. Although she had reminisced about it over and over in her head to answer the doctor's questions, which would always leave her to shiver in fear. She had no possible idea what had happened to her, and from the looks from the professionals themselves they didn't either. For all she knew, she was just hit with unbearable pain from an invisible spirit for ten minutes. It may not be believable, but it was the only answer to it, and she stuck to it. 

She wandered away from the bed, finding that they would probably leave her to rest now, seeing that they haven't bothered her in a good five minutes. A new record for them, she sarcastically spat in her mind. Tearing the many wires and tubes from her body, she rose to her feet, finding nothing wrong. She felt completely fine, there was no pain. She was simply back to good health, although the doctor's thought other wise. 

She knew it was nearing the night. Even living in an artificial world, shaped like a dome, carrying thousands of people, underground, it still carried the aspects of the real world. The dome lights that were sparingly place on the ceiling of the dome would dim slowly, according to the time of the sun, signifying the fall of the bright star the occupants would probably never see. In all beauty, the frightfully small town would raise their streetlights to make it look like it was glowing of pure hope that the people had. Biideru loved the view. The hospital building was one of the tallest in the shelter, along with her own house, and would always peer onto the city at just how wonderfully remarkable this place was. 

Getting a better view she hoisted her left leg on the ledge of the windowsill, till it was enough to support the rest of her weight, having her both knees kneeling under her weight. As if on cue, a nurse happened to walk by for a small check. Noticing the lights were off in the girl's room she stuck her head farther in. The way Biideru was positioned it looked as if she were ready to jump to her end out the window. Giving a sharp, high-pitched scream she alerted both Biideru and the doctors that were many halls down from the room. 

"Miss Biideru, get down from there! Oh dear, what to do?" The rather young nurse looked as if she paled, considering on what to do, before barring down the hall." Doctor! Doctor come here quick!" 

It startled Biideru, the screaming almost made her jump out the window. She fell forward to land on the palms of her hands, now on all fours, looking down the dizzying height below the window. Her eyes widened and silently questioned why these windows didn't have any barriers. She gulped slightly, looking behind her just in time to hear and see the nurse calling for a doctor. In no time one was already there and much out of breath. Biideru positioned herself on her bottom just looking at them while catching her breath. 

"Miss Satan, would you kindly get off the ledge. This is no way to end the pain." 

" End what pain? I'm not in pain, I'm perfectly fine. And I'm not going to jump-" 

Her hand that positioned behind her accidentally slipped behind her, catching her off guard and almost fell right out the window. She caught herself, nearly jumping off the ledge, but was caught by the doctor. 

"Now I want you to calm down." 

Calm down? How could she? Her heart was pounding from the second fright of the past minutes and was now clung to the doctor rather tightly; her only instinct was to thrash against the body that held her down. She gasped when she was thrown to the bed and pinned down by her wrists and ankles. She opened her eyes to find that there were three doctors holding her down as she continued to thrash. She honestly had no idea why they were aggressively acting on her like this, which made a good enough reason to fight back. 

"Get off of me!" 

"Miss Satan, I need you to calm down!" 

"How can I calm down when you're pinning me to the fucking bed!" 

"Miss Satan that language is not appropriate." Her eyes significally spotted an older nurse in the background holding a syringe in hand, no doubt intended for her. 

"Not appropriate!?" What you're doing is not appropriate." She grunted as she successfully got one of her legs free and instantly kicked a doctor in the face, giving more of an opportunity to escape, but was easily ruined by two nurses pinning her leg down. "This goes against my every right! I haven't done anything and your going to poke me with some drug!" 

"Biideru!" Her blonde friend peered in the doorway, shoving many doctors and others out of her way. "What are they doing to you!?" 

"You tell me!" She pulled one of her arms free and proceeded to knock the doctor that held that arm, unconscious and making her way to the others. Irazza had no acknowledge of why their needed to be such chaos put down upon her friend, but she helped all she could by pulling doctors off the pinned girl. No sooner was Biideru free and standing upon the bed, as the dazed doctors got their bearings of where they were. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you people." Biideru was simply a laughable sight to see, still in that imageless hospital gown, exposing her to the ones that were still on the floor, her hair still in a mess of tangles as it framed around her face and down her back. She was indeed fierce about the actions of the doctors, glaring at each one of them. No one that knew her, which pretty much everyone in Hope City knew her, saw her mad. And the ones that were experiencing right now could understand why no one saw her mad, she was in fact a scary sight. Her deep sapphires proceeded to bore down upon the nurse with the syringe, who let out a small "eep", but gave a determined face. 

Before the nurse could walk towards her, Biideru already jumped down to the floor and punched the poor girl square in the nose. There was a small thud where the nurse had landed, the syringe soon after fell to land a tad bit close to her face. 

Irazza huffed as she looked back to the frightened doctors, who then coward to one side of the room and quickly dispersed. She raised her head, to which her cornflower hair bounced with the movement looking to Biideru in confusion, as the girl dusted herself off. 

"What happened?" 

"They thought I was going to jump from the window." Biideru's head nodded to the window, as she continued to stare at the ground. Her voice ice cold, bringing a new personality in her voice that Irazza never heard before. 

"What?" Biideru sighed. 

" I went to go look out the window. You don't think they could get me to stay in that bed all day do you?" 

Irazza chuckled. "You are stubborn like that." 

"Well, anyway one of the nurses just so happened to walk by when I happened to be climbing on the ledge. Then everything went in an uproar and they pinned me down to the bed." She ran a hand through her hair and ruffled it up as she sighed, looking back at the window. There were a couple minutes of silence, till Biideru noticed something. 

"Where the fuck are my clothes?" 

Irazza proceeded to laugh as she looked down at the younger girl. "Tsk Tsk, Biideru. You get all heated up in one fight and you proceed on using curses to make you feel better. What happen to you? You are alright, aren't you?" She went to place a hand on her forehead but Biideru backed away with a scowl. 

"I feel just fine, Irazza. Stop treating me like a child." 

"I'm not. I'm just concerned for you." She frowned a bit, as if she were hurt by the comment in someway. "Are you sure your okay? The doctor's have been testing on you all day..." 

"The doctor's won't tell me anything. I'm sure you've talk to them. What have they said?" 

Irazza chewed on her lip before speaking. "Actually, they have no clue what happened to you. You have no evidence of any physical scratches other than the ones on your knees, which you said you had fallen on them." 

"Right. And?" 

"Well, they have no idea. They said you recovered a lot faster, that the tests they have been doing in the past hours were useless because you are at perfect health." Biideru let a hard sigh escape, cradling her head in her hands as she walked slowly away from the blonde girl. 

"So, I have been stuck with needles, and drugged for no apparent reason?" 

"Pretty much." There was silence for a minute or two, before Irazza had the courage enough to speak. "Well, about your clothes, they are in the bathroom over there. You should get dressed soon, I know that you want out of here quick." Biideru raised her head in confusion, there had to be a reason for the urgency. Irazza nodded as if she could read the girl's mind. "There is a meeting in building 3, and I know that you would have had a tantrum if you weren't informed about it. You are, however, Engineer #2, a higher rank than I am. You are a much needed person for this meeting." 

It was if that very invitation had brought Biideru's mood up higher full notch. There were rarely meetings, and when they were they were very important. Mostly it signified to talk to the genius behind the Capsule Villages, Buruma Burifsu. She had only seen her once, on a vid-phone, but she seemed to be graced by the small amount of time she saw her. Now as a higher rank of engineer, she had the privilege to talk to the highly respected woman. Although it was the actual job of the first engineer, who was her father, but he hardly attended the meetings. With the way he was talking, he pointed out that he was going to retire his position, saying that he was getting too old. Which would automatically have her as the new first engineer, the youngest in the history of the Capsule Villages. 

*** 

Something wasn't right. 

The blonde knew it; there was something different about Biideru's personality that didn't sit right with Irazza. She chewed on her lip recalling the past hour, as Biideru had found that her clothes were missing and urged Irazza that they should get them right at that moment. Fighting nurses about her clothes until they found them and then changing her mind by asking for a shower. Afterwards, the doctors had gotten the nerve to tell Miss Satan that she couldn't leave the hospital because they still needed to run some tests. Kami-bless them for their courage for saying that, because it had gotten on Biideru's last nerve. Soon the doctors and other hospital staff were running for their lives from the very violent young teenager that they had looked up as a savior. Their beliefs might be quickly turned around after that little tantrum. 

Irazza was plainly scared after that. Things have calmed down a lot since she finally convinced the doctors that it was okay for her to go; now they were heading for building 3. Biideru was only but a few steps behind her, ruffling up her wet, ebony locks still cursing under her breath about what had just happened. Irazza prayed that Biideru's 'evil' side wouldn't show up over what important news was going to be brought up, or Kami help all of them. 

They both arrived in Building 3, the one that the Engineer's had kept control of hope City in general. They would receive calls of urgency, calls from Buruma Burifsu, and were they held the camera projections within the small city, where they could tell if the electricity and water meters were at right numbers. This was main 'engine' room, if you will, of Hope City, and Biideru's second home. Once they entered the 'meeting room', they were greeted with stares and then followed along with shouts of joy. 

"Biideru, your okay!" One young man, who was about in his mid-thirties and a friend of her father, was the first to greet Biideru. His long sandy, brown hair swayed as he scooped her up in an embrace like he did to her as a child. She smiled warmly back, a bit unnerved about how he was acting towards her, but kept her complaints silent when she saw the happiness in her good health in his sharp green eyes. 

Off to the side, Irazza bit her lip hoping that wouldn't spark anything, but to her surprise she was handling it very well. 

"Hai, Kaido. I'm perfectly fine." 

Kaido was the newest engineer to the family, making him at the lowest rank, five. Irazza was the next in line, and ranked right underneath Biideru, was her other blonde friend, Sharpner. He sat in his cushioned chair a bit shocked to see Biideru up and walking. He caught a side glanced of a worried Irazza. As Kaido spilled his emotions through the whole day, telling her rumors that buzzed around Hope City about her condition. While they were caught off guard, Sharpner got to his feet and went over to place a steady hand on Irazza's shoulders, snapping her out of a fearing stupor. As with his cobalt eyes, he questioned her and she seemed to understand. 

"She's fine. The doctor's didn't find anything, she is at perfect health." She shook her head as she just stared at her feet, as if they were interesting in some way. 

"Isn't that great?" 

"Hai, it's the best news!" 

"But...?" 

"I'm just worried if it might happen again." She raised her eyes, showing the tears she so desperately held back at her male companion. "Something's not right..." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, it's like she has completely changed-" 

"Kaido, Kaido! I'm sorry to worry you, but let's get at the task at hand." Biideru's voiced raised higher as her nerves were slowly losing against her worried friend and co-worker. 

Sharpner gave a last look to Irazza before turning to Biideru and answering the teenager as she was getting really agitated by waiting, noticing the small change in her demeanor. "CV #7 called this meeting. Something urgent, that's all they said. We are to speak with Buruma Burifsu about it also. We are suppose to hear from them any second." 

Sharpner guided his hand towards the three empty seats amongst an oval table; one was already taken over by Kaido. All chairs had been moved so they all faced the two screens in the back of the room, with a chair accompanied behind the keyboard under the screens. Biideru chose the seat at the screens without hesitation, while the others took their seat. Right on cue, a faint sound of a "coo" rang through out the room, as Biideru's slender fingers graced along the keyboard until a brunette male appeared on the screen to the right. Just the appearance of the man made Biideru smile from just a thought of an outside face. 

"Munoto-San!" 

His face was warm and kind as he smiled at the teen through the window. His hair was spiked in the front, as the rest was short in the back, some bangs escaping the hold of very heavy gel on his part, making him a more handsome picture on the screen. His silk like voice chuckled at the younger girl, seeing the excitement in her eyes and hearing it in his voice. 

"Hai, Biideru-chan. Glad to see your up and running already." 

Biideru took a second to smirk at the other Engineers and friends behind her, questioning them as they all smiled nervously, shaking her head she returned to the head Engineer of CV #7. "I see that everyone can't wait to spread any rumor about me. So, what will you be discussing today, Munoto?" 

"Ah, I see you haven't changed, always work with you, eh?" 

"Not always." Biideru received a snicker from Irazza in the background, causing Munoto to laugh finding he was right, and causing an embarrassed look of Biideru. 

"Hai, we have contacted you, Hope City, for a reason." Everyone in the room could feel the tension grow, as Munoto's silky voice got raspy with nervousness. "And I'm glad that you could join, but I am also uncertain that you should be present for this, knowing of your stubborn efforts of the past." 

"Why, Munoto-san? 

He chuckled as his eyes saddened. "Still your innocence is present in your face, same when you were a child. " He smiled until he avoided any eye contact with her to look to the others in the room. "We are initially waiting for Buruma-san's presence before we start anything. But to inform you on the basics of why I had intended on this meeting. We are in need of some help. Just this morning, about the same time as your lovely Biideru-chan had become ill, the Jinzouningen had attacked near the location of our CV. Their destruction had caused the ground to shift near the dome of the structure and caving in a large part of the wall, along with our water supply, and it has hit our oxygen system. We need assistance in working these problems, because sadly we had lost two of our mechanics to the Jinzouningen's attacks two weeks ago. We are in need of your help, badly." 

There was silence throughout the room, also the tension of the thought of going to CV 7. It was the farthest Capsule Village from Hope City; in fact it was a great distance between all the Villages. Hope City was the core of all the remaining Villages so it always looked on to Hope for any support, which was intended for the mission. 

No one was scared more than Irazza, she was looking on to her friend, who just sat as silent as anyone in the room. Her face-hardened in thought, pondering the possibilities of what could happen. She knew Biideru more than anyone in the room; she was stubborn and determined to do anything. When she was sixteen, and first had the role as the Engineer, this opportunity had sprung itself once before, but she was turned down, not just because of her age, but also of her lesser rank. Yes, she had been to CV 5 before, but it was the easiest travel to any other villages. Since Village 5 was so close, they had built an underground tunnel to get to it, so it wasn't that much possibility of danger. Biideru was now of age, old enough to take car of herself, to looked up upon as an adult, at an age of nineteen. Yet, still everyone looked at her as still a child. 

Before anyone can get a word in, another "coo" rang throughout the room, alerting Biideru to type again, bringing up none other than the owner of Capsule Corps. Herself. 

"Greetings Hope City, and number 7. Ah, Munoto nice to see you again." Buruma's hair had been slightly messy from stress of other activities that she had done at home, yet it still gave its silk impression of her aquamarine hair. Even though, they all knew her age was somewhat closer to forty, she looked a lot younger making all the woman envy her, and all the guys want, no matter their age. Her tired eyes of blue, however, told different. They told of the pain she had experienced through out her life. 

Buruma's eyes turned a centimeter to the screen with Biideru appearing with an acknowledging smile of confidence and honor. 

"I believe this is Biideru Satan, the one I have been hearing about lately? The daughter of Mr. Satan himself?" 

"Hai, Burifsu-san." 

"No need for formalities, dear. You can call me Buruma." She smiled down at the young teen, as Biideru nodded in response. "No, I see by the look on all your faces, Munoto told you the mission?" 

Everyone nodded sadly, some with fear in their eyes trying to avoid looking at the screen. Biideru sat straight with her all knowing determined look before Buruma went into a fit of coughs, bringing tears to the brink of falling. Everyone's eyes widened when they witnessed something they knew they shouldn't of. 

"Buruma-san?" 

"Hai? I'm fine, I'm fine. Nothing to serious. I just caught a simple flu from being weak from stress." 

It was then when Biideru noticed someone in the background of video of Buruma. A young boy it appeared to be. She tried to squint not bring any attention on herself as she looked harder at the boy. He had Buruma's hair, as far as she could tell, and seemed to be leaning against a wall in an arrogant manner. The background was dimmed out, so she couldn't pin his face to any familiarity of Buruma, but she could tell his face was turned to avoid anything, like he was there to only protect Buruma. 

"Now wasn't the best time for this to happen..." Buruma became silent. She had to tell them, although she didn't want to make them worry. They had the right to know instead of keeping a secret that kept the hopes up for nothing. She looked back at both screens; all the engineers all seemed to ask the same question in their eyes. They all knew something was up. "I'm sure you've all heard of the Z-fighters?" 

"Hai, Buruma-san." Munoto was the first to speak, he being older he knew much of them. Before he could speak again Biideru had moved uneasily in her chair, as she noticed the boy in the background surprised at the older woman's words. 

"The Z-Fighters that were warriors of unbelievable strengths, sworn to protect the Earth of an invasions including that of the evil that is the Jinzouningens. There were nine all together, I believe, when I was just a kid. The Z-Fighters had all fought them all at one point, each one defeated in time, but one had managed to escape. He has continued on training and let the Z-Fighter's name live on by diverting the Jinzouningens from our homes. This fighter being that of Son Gohan, am I right?" 

Everyone froze, blinking when his or her eyes couldn't stand the open air anymore. None was more surprised, than Buruma herself. The young teen was smart for being so young when the machines had first started their attacks. It only questioned more on how she knew so much. Yet, the girl raised her chin with arrogance, knowing that she was right about her information. She almost looked as if she knew them as much she, Buruma, did. 

"Ha...Hai, Biideru." She gulped hard, loud enough for anyone to hear it. She felt her son's presence behind her, clutching on to the back of the chair, curious that there was another that knew of his sensei, Gohan. He made his appearance known from the other's who haven't noticed him before by peering behind his mother. She couldn't tell them, it was a lot harder than she thought. But she had to. "You are very right, Biideru. But just this former night, we had lost our last warrior of the Z-Fighters. Son Gohan was found dead near old Pepper Town. Slain by the Jinzouningens themselves. I'm sorry for informing you on this tragic news so early, but you are the Engineers and I looked on to you with honor. You will give the decision to tell the people of the Villages of what had happened, or choose not to in means of keeping things quiet. I'm sorry." 

"Nani?" The question was as quiet as Buruma's last statement. Not meant to be answered but a question that would always be left unanswered. Irazza was the only one bold enough to say it, as fear raised again. It was filled with hopelessness; the faith had died down with the intelligible woman's words. Was their any hope for them all? 

Biideru shook, and Irazza noticed, the only one who didn't keep their head down in a moment of silence. Biideru was still looking up at the screen, her voice only half hidden from the blonde, from the way she was sitting. She could have sworn she could see tears in her eyes, which only questioned her more. She never saw Biideru' cry in all her life. She was always the tough one, but now, knowing the death of a warrior they never knew seemed to spark emotions Irazza never knew existed in the hardened girl. Maybe it was the thought of knowing that the Jinzouningen will destroy them all, and having Biideru fail them all. The poor girl has gone through so much; she had put everything on her shoulders and put herself in charge of the most impossible things to accomplish. 

"I'll go to CV 7" 

It was quiet but everyone heard Biideru, snapping his or her heads back up. Her voice was cold, the same emotion Irazza heard at the hospital earlier, making her shiver in fear. This death had affected her a lot. 

"Nani, Biideru?" Munoto was the first to talk. 

"I am going to the Capsule Village number 7" 

"Biideru, you just got out of the hospital!" Sharpener spoke up. 

"And they said that I was healthy. Nothing is wrong with me." 

"Your not stable." Irazza's voice squeaked from fear of saying it. It only earned her a glare, as Biideru finally turned around rose to her feet. 

"I am going to CV #7, Irazza. You can't stop me from going this time. I am old enough, so that excuse won't work this time. There is no excuse you can work against me this time." She huffed, hiding the balled up fists that she swung up behind her, which were now pierced by her own fingernails, drawing blood. "I only want five to go with me. Preferably one of you and the rest, mechanics from our own Hope City." 

"I will go, Biideru." Sharpener stood up, returning the same hard face back at Biideru, who only nodded. 

"Irazza, I want you to find Niaru, Sukeo, and Ria along with there own families and tell them news. I want them to accompany me along with Sharpner. Tell them they have two days to pack and say their goodbyes to their families. Also, inform them that we are returning home." 

"Two days? Biideru-" 

"Munoto-san, your home is needed of repair, we have no time to waste. We will be leaving in two days. " Munoto seemed a little taken back, as she wiped around sternly to stare him down. He saw her as a child before the Jinzouningen, now she had changed so much in these passing years. She was no longer a child; she was a woman, a stern woman, and a leader. She never acted it till now, when her voice bellowed out her sheer determination, and he could also hint of failure. But why he didn't know. He knew that it wasn't just him when her companions were also looking to her, like she had changed right in front of her. Something was wrong with Biideru, and they all seemed to notice it. "Kaido, I want you to contact my father, and tell him of what is happening. If he refuses my offer of helping number 7, tell them I am no longer a child. I am an the Engineer of this city, and he must let go of some things." 

Biideru soon walked out, leaving everyone with confusion. Biideru always told her father of what happened, always asked permission. Yet, she never took leadership so strongly like she did today. She even referred herself to "The Engineer", like her father didn't matter. 

"Kaa-san?" 

Torankusu seemed to take everyone out of his or her stupor to looked to the blue-haired genius, which also seemed a bit surprised. 

"Hai, well I see you have things settled." She took in a nervous breath looking to Sharpener. "Sharpener, I know by the look in your eyes that this isn't how she usually reacts. She might be doing this on a whim, and I know by the arrogance I saw that there would probably be no means of stopping her. I must ask you to guard her from anything she might do rash, without reason. I know she means a lot to the people of your city, and we must have her safe, don't we?" 

"Of course, Buruma-san. She is my friend, and more like a sister to me. I will protect her, that you will be sure of." He bowed graciously to her, before she broke the connection, and he left along out the door. Soon Munoto said his leave, along with Kaido, leaving Irazza to ponder to herself. 

"Biideru, what has happen to you?" 

*******

**Author's Notes: **Okay there really wasn't anything eventful in this chapter but it sets up for the next chapters. I sad to say that this chapter will be the last you'll read of Munoto, and Kaido. Maybe I will bring Munoto much later in the fic but that's only a question of now. Irazza will shortly be in the next chapter and I might not bring her back afterwards. Please Review. I need criticism.

~Fear the Umbrella~ 


End file.
